This invention relates to motors. In particular it relates to generating a motive force for forcing or moving objects in a desired manner.
Existing motors require maintenance in terms of lubrication and component replacements because their means of transmitting mechanical work is by the use of moving parts which slide against each other. This causes wear and requires lubricants to minimize friction between the sliding surfaces. Many lubricants used for this purpose are toxic. Additionally, existing motors or motive means can be unduly noisy and vibrate. Further, since most motors produce turning motion they need additional mechanical devices to translate the turning motion into linear motion for those applications requiring it. These xe2x80x9cinterfacexe2x80x9d components such as gears, pulleys, converters and drive trains in general, also require maintenance and lubrication. These interface components can add a lot of bulk and weight to the motive means which reduces overall efficiency for mobile applications. Existing motors cannot be completely sealed since the means of conveying useful mechanical work is derived from directly coupled moving parts. The dirt which gets inside is a source of undue wear. Existing motors can produce strong magnetic fields which are not compatible with some environments and special design accommodations must be made because of this deficiency. Finally, existing motors can create hazardous conditions because of exposed moving parts. Many serious injuries have resulted from people getting caught and mangled in these moving parts.
Clearly, there is a need to provide a novel method, system and product for generating motive force.
Very few references exist in this arena. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,279 utilizes the time-retarded field emitted by one electromagnet to push upon another magnet. It uses pulsed magnetic fields. However, it is substantially different in nature to my invention because that patent describes a system constructed from pulsed electromagnets which attract and repel each other. This is not the principle of my invention. Further, the prior patent requires an elaborate control system, probably computer-based, which my invention does not require. The only other reference which has been found, was published on the internet on Jul. 20, 1999 by George Bugh as a means of making a xe2x80x9cflying saucerxe2x80x9d. Although the subject of flying saucers generally lacks credibility, it is cited here. A printout of this internet reference is filed in the accompanying Information Disclosure Statement. It proposes two metallic plates, essentially a capacitor made from two half-shells (possibly metallic dinner plates), coming together at the edges to form a cavity and looking somewhat like fictional depictions of UFO""s (unidentified flying objects) or flying saucers. To these top and bottom metallic plates is attached a wire from a radio frequency generator such that the instantaneous voltages at the center of each plate are 90 degrees apart in phase. Since the plates are separated by a quarter of a wavelength in space, by the time the radiated electric fields from each plate reach the other plate, the following effect occurs. The upper plate is pushed up by electrostatic repulsion and the lower plate is pulled up by electrostatic attraction. As the radio frequency cycle continues, the effect is that the electric fields continue to push and pull in substantially the same direction. If this proposal actually functions, it is substantially different in operation from my invention because the proposal is based on electrostatic attraction and repulsion. Contrarily, my invention uses different magnetic effects to produce a motive force.
According to the invention there is provided a means for generating a motive force without the use of moving parts. A sealed electromagnetic resonant cavity, excited by one of several methods, resonates and generates strong standing waves within the cavity. A fixed structure (called a xe2x80x9cpropellorxe2x80x9d), inside the cavity, located at or near a magnetic maxima of the standing wave, is powered and passes a high level of alternating electric current. The interaction of the cavity""s strong standing magnetic wave and the current passing through the propellor causes a magnetic Lorentz force to be produced on the propellor.
This is the motive force of the system, method and product of the invention.
Since the propellor is physically fixed to the cavity, any force on the propellor is transmitted to the cavity by direct physical contact. The cavity, as a whole then, is forced to move according to the direction of the generated force. To perform useful mechanical work, the cavity, which forms the body of the motor, is simply mounted on the object which must be moved. Direct physical contact of the cavity and the object to be moved is the means of conveying the force and thus when the object moves according to the force from the motor, useful mechanical work is performed.
The electromagnetic waves can be of any frequency (or wavelength) from extremely low radio frequency waves through to the microwave frequencies and even higher beyond that; infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, x-rays, etc. can be used to power this invention.
The invention is directed to means of directly converting electromagnetic, namely radio wave, energy into mechanical motion without using any moving parts. Essentially the system includes a type of transducer.
The invention is further described with reference to the accompanying drawings and description.